The New Kid
by RissaRooxoxo
Summary: Life is boring for 19 year old Roy Mustang,there's a new kid at his school by the name of Edward.Ed is causing Roy to act like he never has.Feelings he never felt start to bubble inside.but hey,at least he's not bored anymore.ROY/ED*ON HOLD!*
1. The Golden Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or ownership to Fullmetal alchemist.**

**-**

**A/N: This is an AU. ROY/Ed pairing. and many others also. ehhhh...hope you enjoy your read~ //**

**-------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1.**

**The Golden Boy  
**

'_This seriously the most boring day of my life_' 19 year old Roy Mustang thought as he gazed lazily forward at the teacher of his science class. Not paying any real attention to the teacher as he once again started to explain painfully obvious things to the 'slower' people in the class in his low lazy voice. That man could make anything sound boring. If Jesus himself were to ascend once again upon the earth and not even the pope would care if were the one to inform him.

He doodled mindlessly on the resent pass-out sheet that was administered to each student for homework to be done later that night. Roy really loved science. It fascinated him. So it took a very special kill-joy to be able to turn his favorite subject into his most boring class.

With a long sigh, he let his head fall to his desk. while he was wondering lazily what he would have for lunch, and why his best friend, Maes, kept throwing paper notes at him "I'm bored! Entertain me!" Maes whispered to Roy with a grin. Roy just rolled his eyes and shot him a death glare, turning back straight in his seat, lowering it to the desk once again. Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door, causing the teacher to stop talking (Thank God!) and every student, including Roy, to look towards the door.

Mr. Coffen slowly made his way over to the door and opening it. Reveling a woman, 26-28 years old. Light brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Straight across bangs hung over her forehead, leading down into blue/green eyes. Small frame dressed in a dark brown pencil skirt and white button down shirt. All in all, she was a rather good looking women. She was also the schools principal.

" Ms. Anderson. Welcome. What brings you here?" spoke to her. She gave a soft smile

"Thank you Aaron. Actually, I'm here to introduce a new addition to your class room. You remember the new student I told you of?" She replied in a kind but stern voice. Mr. Coffen nodded. The entire class room was a buzz with chatting now at the word of a new student.

"Who do you think it is? Do you think it's a girl? Do you think she's hot? Do you think she'll like me?" Roy's Friend, Jean rambled to him from the desk behind him. Maes threw a paper at him to shut him up and they both started talking together about the mystery person. Roy sat, head up now, staring at the door where the to adults stood.

" of course I do. Where is he?" questioned. Oh. So it was a He. Too bad for Jean then. The room was even more taken over by chatter at the mention of 'he'.

"He's right here." she confirmed, stepping aside. The boy took this as a sign to enter the room now. Taking a careful step across the threshold that was the doorway, he walked in, turned toward the class and just stared at them nervously. All conversation slid to a quick halt as the student body before him laid eyes upon this boy.

"..uhh...he-hey..I'm.. Edward." Ed finally got out with a sheepish wave of his hand. Suddenly feeling more nervous, and his voice showed it.

Roy starred at the boy at the front of the class. Long hair blonde, a shade that surly the sun must envy, pulled back into a high ponytail, with loose, almost messy bangs framing his face. Skin, a creamy tanned golden color. Almost glowing. His body, even though it might be rather feminine and small, was very strong looking, broad shoulders, shapely hips and very nice legs. Edwards current clothes consisted of a simple black T-shirt with a band logo on it, long sleeved dark red under shirt, Dark wash and faded skinny jeans that clung to his body quite nicely, and a pair of black and white converse shoes.

Edwards shy gaze met Roy's for a split second, and Roy almost, _almost!_, gasped out loud.

They were easily the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Large and amber colored, wrapped in a amazing, soft golden glow. Now, even though Roy had managed to control him self enough not to gasp, he did, however, Gape at the blonde. This, in turn, caused said blonde to blush a brilliant pink and divert his golden eyes quickly from the midnight black ones. Roy almost smiled.

Mr. Coffen shut the class room door once again after Ms. Anderson gave Edward thumbs up. Edward almost laughed. Who even does that anymore? slowly walked over to his desk, giving Ed a pat on the back as he walked by, nearly giving Ed a heart attack, and sat at his desk.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself Edward?" Mr. Coffen ask in his lazy tone, taking off his square shaped glassed and cleaning them on his shirt only to place them back on his nose once demed clean by him. Ed nodded and took a deep breath. '_ ok...here goes nothing..' _Ed thought to himself.

" ..yeah..ok..well my names Edward..Edward Elric. I just recently moved here to Central with my Dad and younger brother when my dad got a teaching Job at a university in Central." He let out a small sigh, relaxing a bit.

" I'm 17 years old. I'm originally from a really small town called Resembool, but you probably all never heard of it.." He said with a small smile. Roy was currently tell him friends to 'shut it' so he could hear the younger blonde talk. He didn't know what it was about the boy, maybe just because he's new, but Roy wanted to learn everything he could from him. Plus, he liked his voice. A bit high but still strong. Almost as if he's commanding you to listen to him. Or was that just Roy?...

Edward struggled for a moment, putting on a thinking face. "I don't really know what else to say.." Ed trailed off as he looked to the teacher for help. Said teacher nodded and turned to the class.

" Does anyone have any questions for here before we start our lesson again?" Mr. Coffen said, waving his hand in Edwards direction. Many hand shot up in the air. Ed froze as he looked from person to person. _'What are they gonna ask?' _

" Just point to them and they'll ask." offered. Ed slowly nodded and pointed to a short brown haired girl at random.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked in her squeaky voice. Edward let out a sigh. Good. Easy questions. He can handle this.

"Red." Ed said simply. The girl nodded and sat down. After a few more questions of is favorite this and that and random ones like if he ever milked a cow. A girl even asked if he had a girlfriend, to which Edward blushed and said No. Then a boy asked if he had a boyfriend. Ed blushed more and shock his head and said no quickly. Then came the question that Ed hoped no one would ask.

"You said that you moved here with your Father and Brother. I was just wondering, did your Mom decide to stay home or something?" A girl with long red hair pulled into pigtails asked innocently. Edward's body stiffened and his eyes went wide and then he looked down at the floor. A feeling of sadness and uneasiness flew over him.

Roy, who had been watching Edward closely felt a pang of sympathy go off somewhere inside him. _' there must be a reason he doesn't want to talk about his mother. Stupid girl for asking it! He was just started to loosen up to.' _Roy thought bitterly as he shot the Red headed girl a glare. Mr. Coffen noticed Edwards reaction and stood from his desk.

"Alright. That's enough questions now. I still have class to teach and you have to lean." He stated with a nod. Edward let out a quite sigh of relief and turned to the teacher and smiled and gave him a nod of thanks. The teacher nodded back.

"you may take a seat now Edward. Just listen though this lesson. I'll give you your needed books after class to help you catch up." Ed nodded, turning towards the students once again. Looking around at all the spots he could sit.

"Where do I sit?" Ed questioned nervously, suddenly a bit afraid to be near these people.

" Where ever you'd like. There's no real setting arrangement. Just pick" Mr. Coffen said with a slight way of his hand as if to 'shoo' Edward away. Ed bite his lip, chewing it. '_Big help he was!' _Ed thought bitterly of his new teacher. He already didn't like him. Suddenly a student rose his hand in the air.

"He can sit next to me. There's a free seat right here." Roy Said with a smile, gesturing towards the vacant desk to his right. Realization slapped him in the face when he thought of what he just did._'why the hell did I just offer the new kid a set next to me? I must be insane'_ Roy thought. It was almost as if he was possessed for a moment there.

He just sat quietly back in his seat. Upon looking up, he found himself in a golden shocked gaze. Edward blushed slightly and nodded again, quickly walking to the seat next to Roy, trying to ignore the stares and whispers surrounding him. Sitting down quietly, placing his hands in his lap. Not really knowing what to say as he felt this guy, who he didn't know yet, looking at him. He cleared his throat and turned to him.

"Thanks for...umm..letting me sit here.." Ed whispered to Roy, giving him a weak smile.

" My pleasure, 'New Kid'.." Roy smirked, stressing Edwards title. Ed just rolled his eyes, shaking his head back and forth, making his hair flutter around him. Roy was momentarily distracted.

"The names 'Edward'. But I guess you already knew that. Or were you not paying attention?" Edward gave a small snort. Roy raised a amused eyebrow.

"Oh I was. Worry not _Edward_." Roy sounded out the younger teens name suggestively, earning himself a nice blush. Ed huffed and Roy smirked, reaching out his hand toward Ed to shake.

"My names Roy." he said with a small smile as golden eyes gazed widely at him and a shaky tanned hand slipped into a study pale one. They both tried to ignore the sudden and confusing feeling of warmth shooting through both there arms, sending a small jolt through Edward as they shook hands. There hands broke. The warmth faded. Ed smiled at him.

" In that case, it's very nice to meet you _Roy._" Ed grinned as he mocked Roy's suggestive tone he used earlier. Roy smirked at him.

"Likewise I'm sure." Roy said slowly, studding the blonde boy for a moment before turning his gaze back to the teacher, whom, was once again talking it that sleepy tone. Edward went back to being quite. In a lazily way he used his finger to trace circles on his desk top, a small pout forming on his lips.

Roy couldn't help himself from glancing at the blonde beside him every few minutes.

Soon enough the bell sounded. signaling for the students to leave for there next class.

**-----------------------------**

**A/N: and thats the first chapter! -dances- hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as i did writting it!. i'll try and get the next Chapter up soon! i already got it in my head LOL. it's just a matter of typing it up. please Review if you got the time! I LOVE to hear from you guys~ =) **

**~ Rissa  
**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or ownership to Fullmetal alchemist.**

**-**

**A/N: This is an AU. ROY/ED pairing. and maybe others also. ehhhh...hope you enjoy your read~ //**

**-------------------------------------**

**The First Day**

His alarm clock rung loudly in his room from his bedside table. Edward tried to ignore the ringing for as long as he possibly could before he felt as though he were going to pull the very hair from his head. He turned over in the bed, reaching his arm out, and slapping his hand down hard on the snooze button. Eventually he left his warm bed and traded it in for a shower. It was supposed to be a quick shower because he knew that he'd be late for his first day at his new school if he left it too long. However, the warm water just felt so good hitting against his skin and sliding down his body that he soon lost track of time. That is, until there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, are you still in there? If you don't get ready soon I wont be able to drive you." Ed heard his fathers voice through the bathroom door. He growled. '_ but it's sooo good! I don't wanna go to a stupid new school. I'll just stay in the shower all day' _Ed thought, smiling slightly.

"You're going to be late on your fist day Edward." Hohenheim said again. There were sounds of foot falls leading away from the bathroom door signaling he left. Edward sighed. His father was right. Being late on the first day of a new school is not a very good impression. So he quickly finished his shower along with brushing his teeth and hair, putting it in a high pony tail after it was dried, and getting dressed, running down steers to find his brother and father at the table eating breakfast. Good, his father didn't leave. It would suck if he was late because he had to walk to school.

He quickly made himself a piece of toast with Strawberry Apple Jam spread thinly on top. Once he was done with that he had a glass of orange juice.

"Good to see you awake Brother. I was starting to think you'd miss school." his younger brother Alphonse chimed in. Ed shock his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Oh ye have little fath, brother of mine." Ed grinned as he slipped on his shoes as everyone else did.

They soon made it out to the car, back packs and suitcase in there hands. The two boys sat in the back as there father started the car and began to drive off in the direction of there new school.

Edward mentally shuddered. He was not so good with people and making friends so much. He let out a sigh and looked out the window watching the buildings and people blur as they drove by them.

Edward let his gaze slowly shift to his brother. Once again, he had to question if they were really related. There was a smile on Al's face that almost looked like it was about to split his face in half. Alphonse was, unlike Edward, very good at making friends and getting people to like him. It must be because he's always so sweet. Maybe Ed should try that. Haha, yeah right....

Hohenheim rounded a Connor and there new school came into view. Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. It was HUGE! He had never saw a school so big in his life.

There father soon put the car to a stop as he parked in the school parking lot. Which was filled with rich kid cars. Ed snorted. '_Hope there's not to many snobs running around.'_ he thought as he opened his car door, stepping out and closing it again. Al did the same.

"Thanks for the ride dad!" Both sons yelled in unison as they quickly walked toward the doors of there new school. Edward gave a backwards wave. Hohenheim smiled. He really was so proud of his boys.

"Good luck boys." He said quickly as he watched them disappear into the school. With a sigh he put the car in drive and started off to his new job.

---

Edward gasped as he entered the building. It was even bigger inside! How is he ever going to be able to find anything? Alphonse noticed his brother in awe and grabbed his arm grinning at him as he pulled him over to the office. They both stood in front of a large glass window like thing with a opening in the middle where you stood and talked. Almost like what they give you your food through at a drive though.

"Excuse me Miss, but me and my brother are new here.." Al said to the secretary of the school. The lady smiled. She looked to be in her late 30's early 40's. she was rather plump and had on a very flowerily top. Ed smiled back at her. She stood and made her way over to the open window.

" ohh I see. You two must be the new brothers here I have heard about." Al and Ed both nodded in a agreement. The lady gathered some papers and handed them to Al and Ed.

" here, these are you're class schedule , locker numbers and combinations for your locks. You both also have a map to the school also. By the way you can call me Lori." She said with a gentle smile. The brothers smiled back.

" Thank you Lori. I guess we should get going then, eh Al?" Ed said, turning to his brother. Al nodded and left the office, reading there mad as they went.

"I gotta go this way now Brother. But look..." Al said pointing to both there schedules. "We both have lunch at the same time. So we'll see each other there" Al added happily. Ed smiled.

" Alright then Al, see ya then." Ed said with a wave. He made it to his locker, setting his book bag on the floor as he tried, and failed to get the damned thing to work.

"Come on! Dammit! I'm gonna be late for my first class!" Ed growled at the locked in the now empty hallway. With a angry sigh he kicked it, the nosie echoing loudly.

"Hey there. Need any help?" A voice sounded behind Ed, making his eyes widen and turn around quickly to see a tall blonde boy who looked to be the same age if not a bit older then himself. The guy was dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants and had electric blue eyes. He grinned at Edward.

"Uhh..well..yeah kinda...I mean I can't get this damn locker to open." Ed admitted at the end. The guy nodded.

" I can help you. I'm guessing you're the new kid. What's your combo?" The boy asked looking at ed with a easy smile. Ed hesitate for a moment about handing out his locker combo to some random guy but then he would be late...Ed handed him the paper with the combo on it. The boy started to work it.

" Thanks for helping me and yeah, I'm the new kid. My names Edward." Ed said softly, watching The boy open his locker and grin at him handing his combo on the paper back in Eds hand.

"Cool. My names Russell." Russell said with a charming smile and then looked at the clock on the wall. " damn, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see ya around?" He said as he started to walk away. Ed nodded.

" yeah maybe, uhh..see ya." Ed said while putting his things in his locker.

"Later Eddie!" Russell said, now half way down the hall. Ed growled.

" hey! Don't call me that!" Ed half yelled. All he got in response was a faded laugh. He sighed and quickly shut and locked his locker after putting his locker combo, school map and schedule in his pocket. Leaving quickly on his own way toward his first class. Math.

Math went good. No one bothered him and he was quite, taking a seat at the far back corner. This was repeated for his next class cooking. He didn't really know how he made it in that class but it didn't matter now. _'Maybe this will be better then I thought'_ Ed smiled slightly at the thought. Too bad he was wrong. On his way to a class that he would actually want to be at, Science, he managed to get himself lost in the ridiculously huge building that these people called a school. This was horrible! He was all ready 15 minutes late.

He tried to make since of the map but he couldn't even find out where he was. He was about to give up all hope when a lady who looked to about 27 years old or so with brown hair in a bun walked up to him. He knew that she was the principal because his father, brother , and him had a meeting once before, her coming over to there house.

He told her how he got lost and couldn't find his way to Mr. Coffens grade 12 Science class. She smiled and told him she would show him the way. He fallowed her for what felt like 3 minutes when they finally got to the door they were looking for. He felt kind of stupid for having to be shown the way when he has a map but he put that aside for now. He stood quietly behind his new principal and watched as she talked with the teacher, not really listening though. Suddenly, she took a step back, motioning for Ed to enter the room.

He let out a sigh and walked forward into the room, turning to look at his new class mates. He could see them talking about him, whispering to there friends. He turned to look at the doorway again as if thinking he could still make a run for it. He raised an eyebrow at Ms. Anderson who was currently grinning like a mad man and giving him a thumbs up, while mouthing the words 'Good Luck!' and then she was gone. Ed sighed and looked back up. He was instructed to introduce himself. Something he never did in his other earlier classes. He didn't really want to tell these people about him, but he did anyways. Saying simple things like where he was from, what his name was, how old he was...easy stuff like that. When he ran out of things he could think to say the teacher told the class they could ask questions.

Ed was not expecting that. He mentally panicked a little as many hands shoot up in the air waiting to be picked. Ed picked them one by one, answering there many simple questions. One person even asked if he had a boyfriend. He really didn't like that. Not that he was against Homosexuals or anything, on the contrary, he was one. It's just that at his last school, they found out about his sexual orientation and didn't take to kindly to it. A broken nose, 3 cracked ribs, black eye, and many bruises later they sure made there point. Ed didn't quite know how this school would react to it so he stayed quite. There was only one person who know of his homosexuality, his brother Al. Not even his dad knew, and ed wanted to keep it that way. He didn't know how his dad would react, and he carded not to find out.

Then came the question he feared and hoped no one would ask. A red headed girl in the second row ask him about his mother. Edward always felt deep guilt when his mother was spoke of.

What happened was that he 7 years old and loved sports, so his mom and dad saved up money and he got on a soccer team. It was a big game one day and Ed's father and brother was there but no mom. Ed whined and whined for his dad to call her and tell her to come see him play. His father did in the end. It seemed that she was feeling sick and just woke from a nap, she heard Ed whining in the back ground and she said that she would be there in about 10 minutes.

Only she never came. It didn't matter anyways since the game was called on account of a sudden Thunder and lightening storm that hit them. It was raining hard. Hohenheim assured the boys that there mother probably saw the rain and turned and went home, knowing the game would be cancelled. While driving on there way home, however, they came across a head on collision that had happened earlier that day. Ed and Al's father recognized the car at once and pulled over parking the car and running over to the crash scene yelling " _That's my wife!! What happened!? Let me see her!!_" But they wouldn't let him.

The cause of the accident was her rushing and the sudden storm. She must have hit a slipper spot and flew into the other lane. the man in the truck she hit said, "_She just pulled out into the other lane out of no where. There was no way I could have dodged her in time.._"

All Ed could do was stare wide eyed and hold Al and hide his face from what was happening before them as there father tried to fight his way though the many paramedics and Police that would just tell him it was too late and they where sorry.

Edward had always felt it was his fault for his mothers death. For pushing her to hurry to a soccer game while she was sick and not in the shape to be doing so.

Edward never played soccer or any sport again after that day, and hated thunder and rain storms since then.

The question was thankfully dismissed when the teacher stood and said that he answered enough questions and could take a seat now. Ed turned and saw many empty desks among the many people he did not know and felt nervous. He asked where to sit but the teacher just said he could sit where ever. No help there.

"He can sit next to me. There's a free seat right here." Edward heard a guy talking, and turned to see a rather good looking guy with his hand high in the air. His hair was dark and shaggy but not to messy and looked wonderful against his pale porcelain skin. He was smiling at Ed. He had a very nice smile ed thought to himself. The guy suddenly sat down and ed was snapped out of his little gazing and blushed softly, nodding and quickly walking to his offered desk and sat himself down quietly. Ed felt shy of this man beside him so he kept quite and to himself. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and guessed that the other guy must be looking for a thank you of some sort. He didn't want this guy to think he didn't have any manners so he thanked him with a quite voice. He cursed himself for sounding so weak. So he gave this guy a smile. He smirked back at Ed and called him 'New Kid'. Ed did not like this. He wanted this guy to know his name so he told him as he stared to feel better. Ed wondered if this guy wanted to be his friend. He didn't think he was so good at making friends, but he knew he liked this guy and started to joke around about him not paying attention.

That is when He said Ed's name, not just 'Ed' but the full 'Edward' in the most....he didn't even know what to call it, voice he ever heard. He never heard his name sound like that coming out of someones mouth. It made him feel odd.

"My names Roy." Roy said softly to him and Edward looked to see Roy's hand held out to him and his eyes widened a bit. He blushed and shyly slipped him hand into Roy's pale soft warm one. So warm...really warm..it was nice. Ed bit his lip and chewed it slightly as his tried and failed to ignore the wonderful and scary jolt of something go through him. There hands broke after a quick break and the warmth faded. Edward found himself missing it but smiled anyways.

" In that case, it's very nice to meet you _Roy_." Ed grinned as he mocked Roy's suggestive tone earlier. His shyness leaving his body for a moment. Roy smirked at him. Ed didn't know what to think of that smirk. Roy gave him another quick smile before he turned his head back to the teacher again. Ed sighed slightly and propped his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his palm, tracing circles and shapes across his desk as he thought about the day he had so far and how maybe this change of a new home and new school wont be as bad as he had once thought.

He quickly snapped out of his musings when he heard the bell ring and he stood from his seat. Roy quietly gathered his books and things and stood looking over to Ed.

"What do you have next?" Roy asked as walked over to Ed. Jean and Maes fallowing behind him. Ed blinked and thought for a second and then pulled out his list and points to his next class.

"I have gym." Ed answered, looking up to Roy who was smiling at him. He felt his gut do a weird '_flip flop_' feeling and wondered why he felt that and blushed a bit. Roy grinned more.

"Lucky you. So do I. And we both have lunch afterwards so we can go together." Roy said with a small grin. Ed just stared at him and then nodded.

"That's really helpful anyways since I'd probably just end up getting lost again on my way to lunch." Ed says as he quickly ran to the front where the teachers desk is gathering up the things that he needed for this class and what he missed while Roy and the others waited by the door. He left the teacher with a small thank you to walk out the class door with the others laughing lightly. " They should give tours for this place." Ed says with a sigh. Roy laughs.

"Maybe I could show you around later. Hmm?..oh." Roy points to Maes and Jean behind him." these are my friends Maes.." Roy says, pointing to Maes who smile wide at ed. Ed just smiles back. "...and this is Jean" Roy finishes. Jean gives a small goofy grin and waves lazily at ed. Ed smiles and waves back. Suddenly from almost no where to thin arms snaked there way around Ed's shoulders pulling him into a backwards in brace. Ed gasped out.

"Eddie!~ What's up?! I didn't think I'd see you again so soon! How lucky am I!~" Russell says in a cheery voice grinning like a mad man. Ed turned his head to look up at the man hugging him from behind and blushed darky. Roy growled deep in his throat. He's eyes darkening.

" Russell??! what the hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack??" Ed said in a slightly squeaky voice, wiggling against Russell's body trying to get him to let go. Russell just grinned bigger at Ed's movements, but soon let go of him, making a pouting face when ed took a few steps back, standing beside Roy.

" awww! Are you mad at me Eddie?? I'm sorry. I just saw you and couldn't help but give you a hug" Russell says in a slightly whiny voice. Ed blushed more.

" I said don't call me that!" Ed growled at Russell. Glaring. Russell sighed quietly and shock his head.

"My, my. How mean of you Eddie. You got attitude. But that's ok" Russell grins almost evilly at Ed, making ed gulp slightly and Roy's hand twitch to punch this guy. "I like them feisty...It's all about the chase eh Eddie?... Ohh I really must be going now...but I will see you later~" Russell starts to walk away calmly, turning and giving Ed a suggestive wink before turning back walking off down the hallway. Ed let out a sigh of relief, still blushing. Roy frowned.

" you know that guy Ed?" Roy asked him as he turned and parted with his other friends and started leading the way to Roy's locker so he could get his gym clothes. Ed nodded.

" yeah this morning I was trying to get my locker open and I couldn't. I'm not used to them at all. My other school didn't have them" Ed said softly he watched as Roy grab his gym bag. Roy nodded in understanding and motioned him to continue.

"..so I guess I got pretty pissed and kicked it" Roy gave him a amused look. " ..and he heard me and he came and helped me open it. We only talked a bit but I guess he thinks he's my friend now..." Ed finished. "I have gym clothes to. There in my locker." Ed added in, walking to his locker with Roy beside him.

"You know ed you have to be careful with who you befriend here. There are a lot of..._weird_..people in big cities like this." Ed nodded. Trying to open his locker again but failed, again. Roy smiled and asked for the combo, promising he wont use the information for evil. Ed chuckled at that and gave him the combo. Roy got it open and ed grabbed the bag with his gym clothes in it and placed his science stuff inside, slamming the door shut again. Locking it.

" yeah I know what you mean...but I'm a big boy. I'm fine. If he tries anything he's dead." Ed said with a evil look in his eyes. Roy laughed and smirked, poking him in the shoulder as they headed to there Gym class.

" what? Not even gonna save any for me?" Roy joked with ed. Ed snorted.

" trust me Roy. You would NOT want to see any of that after I'm done with him." Ed growled lowly. Roy suddenly agreed with ed.

They soon made it to the Gym and Roy showed ed to the changing rooms. Ed was suddenly way to shy to change in the room with the other guys and blushed darkly. Roy smiled and showed Ed to the Gym bathrooms where he said Ed could change. Ed mumbled something like a 'thanks' and closed the door to get changed quickly. Roy decided he would wait by the door for ed till he came back out. Then he'd go change. Ed quickly Undressed, placing his clothes on the floor and taking his gym clothes out of the bag and putting them on, placing his other clothes in the bag.

He turned to the mirror and letting his hair out of this ponytail and putting it up once again into a tight high one. He looked himself over in the mirror once more and opened the door, stepping out and finding Roy standing there.

"I thought you would have gone and changed already." Ed started. Watching Roy. Roy heard Ed and turned to look at him. Ed was wearing a red T-shirt that had a thick white line going down the sleeves and sides of it. the top seemed slightly baggy on him but it was fine. He also had a pair of white shorts with a thick red line going down the side of each leg. The shorts fit nicely, if not a bit short. But who would really be complaining about Ed wearing short shorts? Blind crazy people that's who.

Roy was quickly drawn into the exposed skin of Ed's legs. His skin just looked so golden warm and soft. Begging to be touched...._ '...want...to...touch....'_ Roy thought dreamily. Ed raised his eyebrow at the look on Roy's face and then saw that Roy was looking at his body up and down. Ed Blushed. Making the tanned skin on his face dust with red as his face got hotter. He reached his hand out to Roy's face and waved it in front of Roy's face for a reaction. None came. So he snapped his fingers loud. That did it. Roy quickly snapped out of his gaze and looked up to ed's very red face. Roy felt a bit embarrassed to be caught so easily and felt a little heat run to his cheeks.

" uhh..yeah I'll go do that now.." Roy got out as he quickly turned away from ed to hide his blush and rushed away off to the changing rooms. Ed blinked looking after him and soon walked back out the same way that he and Roy walked and enters the room of the actual Gym. It was so big! With basket ball hoops and everything. Ed walked slowly over to the bleachers and sat down on them.

**********

Roy quickly made his way into the changing room, pretty much ripping his clothes off and changing into a white T-shirt and black shorts. Not paying any attention to anyone else in the room. Leaning against the wall he sighed, running on hand though his hair. _' what the hell!?..what was I thinking??!' _

The second bell soon rang as the boys and girls left the changing rooms to start there class. Roy walked out to the gym with the rest of his class , seeing ed siting on the bleachers and smiles slightly at him. The doors to the gym were suddenly threw open as a tall, bald, overly muscle built man rushed his way in.

" Good Morning Students!" The mans voice boomed though out the gym.

"Good Morning Mr. Armstrong" Ed's new classmates all mumbled out in unison.

Ed looked over at his new gym teacher and wondered silently how he managed to look so manly, yet at the same time have many dancing sparkles all about his body.

Mr. Armstrong seemed to have spotted Edward and smiled so wide it almost looked like it might hurt. Ed made a small scared sound as Mr. Armstrong ran over to him, lifting him up into a bone crushing hug.

" You must be the new student I was told about! Edward Elric!" He all but yelled at the top of his lungs. Ed's face soon turned a red/pink color as he gasped for air. Armstrong put him down. After catching his breath and earning a few giggles from his new classmates ed nodded his head.

"Yeah that's me.." he said softly. Armstrong nodded happily.

"Well you came on a easy day Edward! Today is free play." At that the class echoed with cheers. Everyone loves free play, you can do what ever you want.

Which includes nothing.

Edward relaxed against the bleachers as he watched his new classmates run about throwing balls here and there, girls gossiping, giggling , and talking. He sighed softly, leaning back against them eyes closed until he heard the sound of another body weight sit itself beside him and quickly opened his eyes to find Roy smiling down at him, So he gave a small smile back.

"What's up?" Roy asked in a happy tone. Ed gave him a small grin.

"The ceiling." Ed said plainly, chuckling softly at his own lame joke. Roy didn't seem to mind much though as he playfully rolled his eyes at ed, a amused smile on his lips.

"..ha ha..very funny.." Roy said sarcastically, realaxing aganst the bleachrs with ed.

"I thought so." Ed pipped up, Grinning. Roy laughed.

"So you really don't want to play anything?" Roy questioned, peeking a glance over at ed. Ed sighed soft and sat up and turned to look at Roy.

"Will you play with me?" Ed asked in a slightly unsure tone. He guessed that he and Roy where....friends..now. Isn't that what friends do?

If it would have been anyone else Roy's prevented mind would have went into overdrive at a young blonde, attractive person asking him to 'play' with them and he would have started flirting like crazy. However, it was quite the opposite at this moment as Roy looked at Ed's unsure and embarrassed face.

"Of course." Roy answered ed with a soft smile, sitting up on the bleachers now. Ed smiled big as they started arguing on which game they should play. Ed ended up wining by breaking out the 'kicked puppy dog' face. Complete with little tears and sad whimpering sounds. So they played the game ed wanted to, Badminton. Ed happened to like this game, he used to play it at his old school all the time. At first they where playing to win. Eyes with fire. That is, until ed hit the shuttle hard and it went to Roy....and hit him square in the forehead.

Roy growled , holding his hand to his head where he got hit. Ed gasped loudly and froze. Contemplating what he should do as he watched Roy rub his sore spot. Roy looked up then and met Ed's eyes. Ed's eyes widened in something like fear as he dropped his racket and quickly ran from Roy. Roy watched him run for a moment and ran after him in a rush, chasing after ed lead him to a door that pretty much slammed in his face. It was the bathroom ed was shown earlier to change in.

As ed closed the door he leaned against it, heart beat racing as he slowly slid down the door, groaning loudly as he hits the floor not knowing Roy's outside it he starts to cry. '_ why am I such a class A fuck up!?!? I met Roy and he's really nice and he becomes my friend and what do I go and do? OH YEAH. Slam a fucking shuttle in his face....' _He gripped at his stomach as he felt the all to familur waves of nausea rush over him and he started to shake his head back in forth trying to will what he knew was coming away. _' oh please no...not here...please..'_ And as that last plea ran through his head he felt it and quickly leaned forward grabbing his hands on each side of the toilet seat as he puked. Tears filling his eyes as he did it again, crying out for someone, something to help him. He got his help alright.

"Edward!" Roy shouted, surprised and worry laced his tone as he kneeled down beside the shaking blonde over the toilet. Ed closed his eyes and took a shaky breath and turned to look up at roy, hot tears falling from his eyes.

The look ed gave Roy near killed him. Roy really didn't know what he could or should do so he just did what he would want for himself. Comfort. Roy reached forward, pulling ed against his chest in a gentle hug.

Ed's eyes grew large. No one but his family had ever held him like this before. He didnt know what to say or do. Ed felt as Roy started petting his head softly and ed felt a pang of happiness and slight sadness at the sweet gester. This is what his mom used to do to make him feel better when he was younger. Ed closed his eyes and to roys slight shock, relaxed into his arms.

"What's wrong ed?..are you sick?" Roy asked, worry still in his voice. Roy watched ed shack his head no.

"No...I'm fine really...that just happens sometimes when I get really upset.." Ed spoke in a soft slightly straggled voice. Roy gave him a wide eyed look.

"Upset? About what...?...ohh" it dawned on roy as ed lifted a shaky hand and brushed it against the spot where ed hit him, hand falling back down. Roy gave a small smile at ed.

"You're upset over that?.." Ed nodded. Roy sighed softly.

"..i..i'm sorry..I didn't mean to hit you with it I just.." Ed was cut off as roy spoke again.

"Don't be sorry for such a silly thing, ok? Look , doesnt even hurt. You just surprised me." Roy said in a cheery way, smiling down at ed, poking the slightly red-ish spot on his head.

Ed just looked at him for what felt like years to roy, but suddenly his lips spred into a small amused smile.

"You idiot" Ed said softly. Roy laughed, smiling.

"Can you stand?" Roy asked softly, pulling away slightly. At that ed griped at the front of roys shirt. Roy gave him a questioning gaze.

"..i..think so..but.." Ed says slowly, looking up at roy.

"Can we stay here a bit longer?....too many people out there.." Ed fishished off in a hopeful tone, putting his head down. Roy stroked his hair again. Ed smiled slithgly at that.

"We sure can ed...we sure can" Roy replyed softly as ed relaxed again angest roys chesat.

"Just don't fall asleep" Roy warned in a teaseing tone. His only repncse was a soft gron as ed closed his eyes leaning aganst roys shoulder.

Roy rolled his eyes, smirking softly and shaking his head at the small blonde who was now fully passed out.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: oh god this took to long to write! *dies* please review this chapter. tell me what ya like. THANKS FOR READING!~**

***goes to work on next chapter for 'Welcome Home***


End file.
